Kidhunt
by PLC The CD
Summary: (Invader ZimRockstar's Manhunt crossover) A simple field trip became a fight for survial by 4 students from an director fliming them to kill or be killed...Rated for Graphic violence (My first Invader Zim pic, be easy with me, and Review please)


**Kidhunt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, the almighty Jhonen Vasquez does! I also got the ideas from the games I played…

_Author's notes: Rockstar game's "Manhunt" inspired this idea the most. This story will contain brief but graphic violence, blood, and gore; so if you think you can't handle it…don't read! Plus characters maybe OCC…Oh yeah…sorry if you wanted me to update my stories (Runs off)_

Zim looked out of the window of the skool bus in slight boredom, as they are in another field trip to a mountain town. Dib Membrane was in his seat to Zim's left, the two rivals stared each other with hateful glares on their eyes. Dib's sister, Gaz was next to him playing her GS2. And Tak the hideous new girl was behind Zim who also looked out the window.

Gir wasn't allowed on the bus because "dogs" weren't allowed, and Ms. Bitters isn't with her class because of her "important doomed work" Gir also had to take care of the house…

_(Author's notes: Sorry Gir fans, but he will appear in the later chapters!)_

Dib broke the silence in the bus…

"Once we're off the bus, I WILL proof you're an alien! Isn't that right Gaz?"

"Shut up Dib," Gaz replied, pressing pause to her game.

"What's wrong, are you two in love?" Dib asked.

Gaz grabbed Dib in the throat, and pulled him in front of her face.

"I am NOT in love of that green dork," She said in a threatening tone. "I'm at the final level, and Dad sent me to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

She released her grip and pushed Dib off continuing her game, Dib rubbed his throat and decided not to bother her any more.

The bus then burst into a conversation, Tak, Dib, Zim, and Gaz were the only people not talking inside sans the bus driver…

There were many other school buses with them, as everyone was going to the small town called "Small Town" No one really knew what was the field trip for, the kids were just happy they're not at skool. Small Town was also in a forest mountainous region, far from the city they came from.

The bus Zim and the others are in are the leaders in the middle of road, suddenly it grew dark, and the driver put on the headlights. Everyone was curious, for it's 10:00 in the morning…

Then a gunshot rang out with a **BANG!**

Everyone ducked cover with the talking ended abruptly, someone was crying, and someone was screaming for help as the bus went curving out of control.

"What in the galaxy was that sound?!" Zim shouted rising up.

"It sounds like a weapon fired." Tak answered wondering with the rest of the kids.

Gaz turned off her game to see what the commotion was about with Dib grabbing for cover. One kid gasped as everyone looked to her attention

Then they saw the driver slumped over…dead…next to the body, the driver's window with a bullet hole in the middle. More gunshots were heard outside the bus as one bus crashed behind on the other as each bus went careening out of control, spinning violently out of control.

All the kids started screaming as the buses went off the cliff thinking as it was the last moments of their lives…

**Several hours later…**

Zim woken up, he turned out he was alive and well. He saw Dib and Gaz lying next to each other, and Tak was next to him. Gaz was the second person to waken up, she groaned and pushed Dib off.

"Wake up Dib!" She said in an cold tone. "Did you take my game?"

At this moment, Dib and Tak woken up at the same time with a groan, Dib shook his head as a response, and Tak was the first person to get up.

"Where is everyone?" Tak asked. "And did anyone survived without a scratch?"

"Outside I guess," Dib answered. "And yeah, everyone looks okay especially ZIM,"

"Remember filthy Dib-human," Zim hissed through his teeth as they both exchange hateful glances. "Even at times of peril we are still mortal enemies."

Outside, the four kids discovered the wreck of the busses. Each bus was completely totaled and piled together like the ones at a junkyard. The bodies were dent, the glass windows are shattered, and the engines' were dead with a very slim chance of salvaging. And from the looks of tree branches sticking out of everything, it looks like each bus flipped over a tree at least once.

The bus they were on looked bad as the others. When they looked inside the luggage compartment, it was completely empty. Each kid thought where it had gone, and then they saw some footprints on the ground.

"I think we should follow them," Tak said pointing to the direction.

"Whatever, I just want the creeps who took my game!" Gaz shook an angry fist as they went off.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Dib agreed with a slight smile towards Tak with her smiling back.

"Who and why should we pick you leader Earth-girl?" Zim said with both rudeness and his own paranoia for domination of Earth.

"Because the quicker we follow the tracks, the quicker we get home!"

Zim for once agreed and followed with the other three. As they walked off the dirt road and to the pavement road, with each kid having their own ideas once they get home. Then they began to realize that the road they're walking on look as if it hadn't been drove for sometime. Fog was everywhere and circled around the path, and then they noticed it was quiet, save their breathing and footsteps.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Dib said as they continued walking echoing the streets.

Then they've stopped dead in their tracks, as they saw two-story building blocking the footprints. It happened to be an elementary school except the "school" was spelled S-K-O-O-L. The odd part is it looked abandoned despite the fact it wasn't that old, and yet there was light on the inside.

They had no choice but to go inside, as the fog kept getting thicker by the moment. As they walked through the school halls, the door automatically closed behind them by itself. Darkness was lifted as the lights went on suddenly; there was a slight yet strong odor in the air. In the hallway there's was a TV monitor on a table there right in the middle …

The four said nothing as they stared the TV monitor, then suddenly; it turns on by itself, showing nothing but static. They noticed four earpieces small enough for a naked eye couldn't see. They stared at it until the TV spoke abruptly enough to startle them with a clear picture of a figure. The person on the TV was a male, in his teens, pale from the lack of exposure outside, a bad case of acne, and eaten one too many slices of pizza due to his slight obesity but still a fat ass nonetheless. His hair was balding dark brown, his eyes were dark and lifeless as the night sky, and his nose was misshapen as his lips were at the slight bulge with redness.

"Hello, four remaining survivors of the collision," He said with a menacing nerdy deep voice. "My name is Roy Starkweather Jr and you are stars of my films."

"What the heck is he talking about?" Dib asked as they stared at the TV.

"Bah! I have to interest of your pathetic human entertainment!" Zim said with an impatient tone.

"I'm afraid you must be part of this film, Zim, Gaz, Dib and Tak." Starkweather said. "For you see I know all about each and every one of you."

The four kids jumped with shock, how did this stranger know them?

"How did he know our names?" Tak wondered

"The film you are in is completely different then the ones at theaters, for this is a snuff film"

"A snuff film?!" Gaz exclaimed, she knew what a snuff film is as her usual squinty eyes rose to a complete surprise. "They're filming us of getting killed on real life!"

None of the kids felt comfortable as Starkweather continued…

"I have paid kids from many juvenile halls to kill all four of you, the rule is to live, hide, and kill. Follow my orders, and I'll make sure you four will get your belongings back and leave this place by the end of the day."

After he said that, the TV turned to static. No one moved or said a thing, then the static appeared this time showing kids from their school running in complete fear. Other kids were chasing their classmates, but the kids who are chasing their classmates were just as hideous as the director himself as they laughed insanely, swinging their weapons in the air. The four just stared at the screen, as all their classmates were rounded up the corner; all the kids raised their weapons, and struck without pity. Then more static appeared as the screams of agonizing pain and mercy faded away as Starkweather appeared on the screen again.

"You see, the kids that are chasing your fellow classmates are I'd like to call 'Hunters' and you are the 'Prey'." He smiled with an evil grin…

"Let me show you the Hunters you've seen earlier, they like to call themselves 'The Rackets' don't know why they picked the name though."

The TV turns to static again, this time showing the Hunters standing there with their human game looking triumphed with an evil smug on their faces. They looked like your basic juvenile delinquents. Some looked like they were into Rap as their outfits gave away much detail and while others looked like they were into Rock with the same thing with leather jackets and Mohawks. They wielded bats, pipes, golf clubs, 2x4s, pool cues, hockey sticks, crowbars, bottles, and switchblades…all covered in blood. Then suddenly Starkweather's face shown up again, after the hunter's shown on TV.

"Unfortunately, just one of you will be facing them, and as for the rest of you, there are three more groups that are dying to meet you!" He laughed in his own morbid joke. "In fact… the film starring you four will start now!"

Then the TV turns silent and black, as if someone pulled the plug. The four stood dead in their tracks. All was quiet until…

"STUPID FATTY ADOLESCENT HUMAN!" Zim shouted in his blinded Irken pride. "HE THINKS THAT THE MIGHTIEST OF THE IRKEN ELITE WILL BE DEFEATED BY SOME…"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a blunt sound near the back of his head. Zim was hit to the ground unconscious.

"Finally, he shut his mouth…"

Gaz was second to hit the ground out cold.

"Gaz!" Dib ran to his sister only to be the third to hit the ground.

Tak walked back in fear, then she bumped into something…or someone…

As she turned her head and saw a kid, the kid's face and body was shrouded in the dark. In the kid's hands was a sniper rifle.

"You…"

"Yes, me and my friends were the ones that shot the drivers." The mysterious kid replied in a feminine voice, which turns to be a girl.

Before Tak could react, the girl hits her in the head with the butt of the rifle. As she was knocked out, three more figures moved in…their silhouettes appeared to be another girl and two boys.

"Man, this dude sure has a big head." Said one of the boys. "What a freak!"

"What about him?" Asked the other boy. "His skin's green!"

Whose turn is to call Starkweather?" The girl with the boys wondered.

"Are they down?" Starkweather's voice came out of an earpiece of the girl who knocked out Tak.

"Affirmative," She responded.

"Good, now get the earpieces in them, and ship each of them off to a group you like."

"I'm sure we'll get that problem solved and we'll be sure to enjoy it."

_To be continued…who are the kids that follow Starkweather? Where would Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Tak end up_? 

_(Author's notes: Yes I know Zim doesn't have ears on the show but just pretend he has it and also Tak didn't reveal she's an Irken in this story)_


End file.
